112415-I See You As You
00:16:00 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:16 -- 00:16:26 SO: Libby takes Serios back to her private room. "Sorry about that." 00:16:44 GG: You. Do. Not. Need. To. Apologise. For. That. One'S. Attitude.... 00:17:37 GG: I. Think. The. Entire. Alternian. Army. Would. Have. To. Be. In. Front. Of. Her. Before. She. Learns. Any. Respect.... 00:18:24 SO: Libby sighs and leans against her tank. "Still. I shouldn't have bothered you." 00:18:50 GG: It. Was. Never. A. Bother.... 00:20:26 GG: Though. That. Was. Not. What. I. Had. Intended. To. Come. Back. To.... 00:21:13 SO: "I need to apologize as well for kissing Nyarla." She twists her hands together. "After he realized the depths of his idiocy with Aaisha last night, I thought he needed some comfort, and tried to act like a palemate towards him... but I do not know where pale affection ends and red begins so I kissed him but... it felt wrong. I am sorry." 00:21:37 GG: Wait. What? 00:21:56 GG: Aaisha.... Last. Night.... Kiss? 00:22:05 SO: "Didn't you speak with him?" 00:22:50 GG: Yes. I. Had.... And.... He. Mentioned. Two. Punishments.... One. Being. Locked. In. The. Room. And. The. Other. Was. Something. The. Horror. Terror. Did.... 00:22:54 GG: .... 00:23:08 SO: "He didn't tell you anything, did he?" 00:23:24 GG: ....Apparently. Not.... 00:23:46 GG: Though. I. Now. Understand. Why. He. Was. Acting. Strangely.... 00:23:53 SO: Libby sits in a large plush armchair, and explains. 00:24:11 GG: .... 00:25:53 GG: ....My. Love.... Miss. Libby.... If. The. Primer. Had. Not. Happened.... I. Will. Not. Be. Angry. But.... 00:26:22 SO: "Hmm?" She tilts her head, curiously. 00:26:29 GG: You. Are. Not. Bound. To. Me. By. Duty. Only. Right? 00:26:45 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG looks a bit distraught... -- 00:26:58 SO: She laughs. "Of course not! Serios, I love you. Madly. Do not misunderstand." 00:27:12 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG looks a bit relieved... -- 00:28:20 GG: I. Was. Just. Worried. For. A. Moment.... Hearing. What. You. Said. Of. The. Future. You. Could. Have. Had. With. Him.... 00:29:19 SO: "Serios, I told him about it to comfort him. You asked me not to tell you of the future we will have together, but let me remind you that when he tried to keep me after your duel I gave you the tools to fight him, and banished him from my sight." 00:29:54 GG: Of. Course.... I. Am. Sorry. If. I. Am. A. Fool. At. Times.... 00:30:53 GG: As. For. His. Punishment.... I. Do. Not. Know. Whether. To. Be. Disgusted. Or. Angry.... Or. At. Who.... 00:32:44 GG: The. Horror. Terror. For. Doing. It. Or. Mr. Aesona. For. Giving. Up. In. Despair.... 00:37:47 SO: "Nyarla's an idiot. Glissa's insane." 00:38:34 GG: Well. At. Least. One. Of. The. Two. Can. Be. Fixed.... If. Only. Slowly.... 00:39:20 SO: "either he gets better or he'll die." 00:39:38 GG: Likely. From. His. Own. Grief. Or. Guilt.... 00:39:52 SO: "Or my idiocy. 00:40:03 SO: I may loose my temper." 00:41:16 GG: He. Certainly. Tries. My. Own. At. Times.... 00:42:23 SO: "Can we not talk about Nyarla, for a while? I feel like every time we speak it's about him." 00:42:40 GG: I. Was. Going. To. Suggest. The. Same. Actually.... 00:43:03 SO: "Thanks." She smiles sheepishly. 00:45:44 GG: So. Then. My. Love.... What. Would. You. Like. To. Talk. Of? 00:46:39 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG there is a slight grin as he looks upon her... -- 00:47:19 SO: She shrugs. "What do you want to talk about? You always seem to have some research topic or game question whenever I see you?" 00:49:38 GG: I. Admit. That. Seems. Rather. Rude. Of. Me.... I. Have. My. Duty. To. The. Others.... But. I. Am. Trying. To. Learn. To. Balance. My. Duty. To. Others. With. My. Duty. To. My. Heart. And. Love.... 00:50:34 SO: She laughs. "Oh?" 00:50:50 GG: I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Think. I. Only. See. You. As. The. Oracle.... I. Want. You. To. Know. I. See. You. As.... Well.... You.... 00:51:36 SO: "Do you?" 00:54:44 GG: I. See. Someone. Who. Is. Willing. To. Sacrifice. Much. Even. Without. The. Guarantee. Of. The. Future. She. Wanted.... I. See. A. Thoughtful. Lady. Who. Would. Do. All. She. Can. For. Her. Love.... I. See. Her. Intelligence. Her. Passions.... Even. Her. Jealosy. And. Fear. At. Times.... 00:55:19 GG: Perhaps. I. Still. Do. Not. See. Everything. That. You. Are. Yet.... But. You. Have. Ceased. To. Be. Just. The. Oracle. To. Me.... 00:55:37 SO: Libby shakes her head. "You don't have to reassure me." 00:57:09 GG: I. Still. Felt. It. Was. Best. To. Say. It.... I. Do. Not. Often. Just.... Talk.... With. You.... 00:59:44 SO: "You are always worried about something more important. But it is night. Just..." She shakes her head. "Don't feel like you have to apologize." 01:02:13 GG: I. Understand. My. Love. Though. I. Would. Like. To. Think. My. Relationship. With. You. To. Be. Equally. Important.... 01:03:52 SO: Libby holds out her hand. "Why don't you just hold me for a while. Well talk of nothing, and sleep. I need you, Serios." 01:04:23 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG takes her hand and holds her close... -- 01:04:29 GG: As. You. Wish. My. Love.... Category:Libby Category:Serios